Akira Yanagida
|relatives = Delilah (girlfriend later fiance)|hair color = Black|eye color = Brown|job(s) = JSDF Officer|voiced by = Kouji Yusa (Japanese) Chris Patton (English)}} Akira Yanagida (柳田 明 Yanagida Akira) is a 1st lieutenant in the JSDF and one of Yōji Itami's acquaintances. Personality Yanagida has a sneaky and mischievous personality. Sometimes he tries to act being more important than Hazama. He also likes to annoy Itami. While usually a calm and analytical soldier, there can be cases where Yanagida would lose his cool and display an impetuous tendency, particularly during bouts of stress. One example would be when he found out that he was losing hair because of stress, he comically nailed an ushi no koku mairi on the door of Itami's office with the hopes that Itami would turn bald. This trait was also shown when Itami was going to kill the Flame Dragon, Yanagida expressed his stressed thoughts in how he hated Itami, who climbed through the military ranks merely by luck, despite how he simply joined the military so he can support his hobby. Yet Itami was quickly promoted after the Ginza incident, as compared to Yanagida who went through a lot of struggle to achieve the same rank. Despite all this, Itami did not take this personally and Yanagida later apologized for his earlier speech. There are times when Yanagida is willing to defend Itami such as the time when Kōichirō Hazama wanted to ask Yanagida about Itami's questionable actions. Yanagida responded that Itami was benefiting Japan by searching for resources. He is often seen smoking when talking to Itami. He has a good understanding of politics and seems to be Lt. General Hazama's adjutant. As Yanagida notes, unlike most commanders in the JSDF (or the armed forces of a nation), Itami is the only one who can attract people to follow him rather than being assigned soldiers to. He even expresses envy at this. Later on, the entire Alnus Garrison even decides to help Itami slay the flame dragon he's after as well. Like Itami and the most of the JSDF, he dislikes Deliah's recklessness in battle. Appearance Yanagida is a tall handsome man with short black hair parted on left side, he also wears glasses. Yanagida almost always has a huge grin on his face. He is usually seen wearing formal military attire. History Nothing much of his part is shown, he graduated from the National Defense Academy of Japan (NDA) with flying colors but he failed to get into Tokyo University and he sometime feels himself somewhat inferior because of this fact. Plot Yanagida prevented Delilah on her attempts to assasinate Noriko Mochizuki. Before she could make the killing blow, Akira Yanagida to stumbled onto the scene. Yanagida forced Delilah to try to eliminate him, who drew his sidearm in response but missed the first few shots due to Delilah's superhuman speed. The shots caused additional JSDF members to converge on their location. Delilah managed to thrust her blade into the side of his abdomen when she closed in on him. While the blade was lodged inside him, Yanagida took the chance to shoot Delilah at point blank range before the both of them gave in to their wounds and lost consciousness. The JSDF quickly put the two in intensive care to stabilize their wounds, and both survived. Skills & Abilities Relationship Delilah: Despite being former enemies and their attempt to kill each other, Delilah later becomes Akira's girlfriend and personal warrior. Like the rest of the JSDF, he often scolds her recklessness in battle. After the Gate closes, they are engaged in Japan. Gallery Yanagida in anime.jpg|Yanagida in Anime Yanagida manga.jpg|Yanagida in Manga. Yanagida and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Yanagida and the grils from the second season endcredit song Anime episodes 13-23. Gate-Episode24-18-468x263.jpg|Delilah taking care of Yanagida after her attack. File:Untitled-1500392830.png|Akira in manga. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Japanese Citizens